Kingdom
A Kingdom is a group of a cats who live together and follow rules. The four Kingdoms that live around The Lake are The Kingdom of Ice, the Kingdom of Shadows, the Kingdom of the Valley and the Kingdom of Flame. These four Kingdoms built a life around their vast lake, they are all very different from each other and though battles may occur, they find their harmony. The Kingdoms Kingdom of Ice :The Kingdom of Ice live in the mountains, they live within the caves and hunt the large birds that roam the sky. They are strict and stern, but also wise and skilled. Cats living in the Kingdom of Ice need to have a certain kind of bravery that allows them to survive in their harsh world. No cat can deny their resilience. Kingdom of Shadows :The Kingdom of Shadows live in the dark pine forests, but their true home lies beneath the earth. They live in the dark tunnels that twist beneath the forest. These cats are sharp, fierce and bend the rules to their wills. Living in the Kingdom of Shadows requires bravery, confidence and sharp wit. Kingdom of the Valley :The Kingdom of the Valley live in a vast valley, they make their homes in the valley walls and hunt the prey that dwell below. They are peaceful cats, which is often misjudged as weakness but make no error in judging these cats, they are fast and have claws like thorns. Living in this valley requires speed, intelligence and faith in those around you. Kingdom of Flame :The Kingdom of the Flame live in the sandy desert that lies beyond the river, their harsh environment tests their lives and skills on a regular basis. Cats of Flame must face these dangers or be consumed by them, there is no room for cowardice in the harsh dessert. Roles of the Kingdom These are the various cats who help keep the Kingdoms running. *'Leader'- This is the ruler of the Kingdoms, they guide and order their cats while representing them to the other Kingdoms. They must be fierce, but honorable and listen to what their subjects have to say. :*The choosing of a leader varies from Kingdom to Kingdom. The Ice Kingdom has always tried to keep the role of leadership inside the same family, as the most worthy kit of the Leader will often be chosen to take their place. In the Kingdom of Shadows, five cats who wish to someday lead will face off in an intense and death-defying competition. The winner will be the next up for leader. In the Kingdom of the Valley and The Kingdom of Flame, the leader is simply chosen by a vote. :*If the leader dies without having chosen a successor, their Delegate will become the next leader. *'Delegate'- The Delegate is often seen as the Leader's second-in-command. They are hand chosen by the leader to keep peace and maintain relationships both within and between the other Kingdoms. *'Spires' - The Spires are chosen by the Ancestors to heal and guide their Kingdoms. *'Lead-Guardian'- This cat is chosen to organize and guide the Guardians. *'Guardians'- Guardians are the cats responsible for patrolling and fighting battles. *'Lead-Hunter' - This cat is chosen to organize and guide the Hunters *'Hunters' - These cats provide the food for their Kingdom, they also are in charge of keeping up maintenance within camp. *'Apprentices' - These cats are at least seven moons old, in training to become either Guardians or Hunters. *'Queens' - These are she-cats who are currently nursing or expecting kits. Once a kit has been weaned, Queens return to their duties. *'Elder Queen' - This she-cat is a permanent resident of the Nursery, caring for the cats who are in there and helping deliver kits. *'Kits' - Younger than 7 moons, living in the nursery with their littermates and the Elder Queen. *'Elders' - Elders are cats who have become too old or injured to hunt or fight for their Kingdom. They often help around camp or offer advice or training to the younger cats. Hierarchy The hierarchy of roles within a Kingdom is very important, as each cat has different amounts of power. The most powerful word is that of a Leader, who often orders the others. The next goes to the Delegate, then to the Lead-Guardian and Lead-Hunter who often work together. Customs and Traditions Each Kingdom has it's own Customs and Traditions to follow, but a lot of them follow similar rules, though many of them have been adjusted by each Kingdom over the seasons. The Apprentice's Trial :When a cat reaches the age of seven moons they are tested in a skill of both hunting and fighting. After the Trial, they are decided by the Lead-Guardian and Lead-Hunter which path they will follow. The Grand Trial :When a cat reaches the age of 12 moons (approx. 5 moons of training) if their mentor believes they are ready, they must undergo a strict trial. If they pass then they will have a ceremony and be made a Hunter or Guardian. If they fail, they must wait another moon to try again. Gatherings :When the moon is full, the Kingdoms will gather to share news and events. No fighting is allowed during this time. Solstices and Equinoxes :On the night of each solstice or equinox, the four Kingdoms will gather in a certain location hosted by the seasons given Kingdom (Ice for Winter, Valley for Spring, Shadow for Autumn and Flame for summer) and compete in various events. The Code of Honor :The cats of the Kingdoms follow a strict code of honor that binds them and keeps the peace The Ancestors The four Kingdoms pray and believe to their Ancestors that live in nature around them. The Ancestors formed their world and gave them a world to live in, they give their kits life and guide the dead to peace.